


Sleep is for The Weak (Escargot x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Escargot is frustrated with his narcolepsy and will stop at nothing to make this day special for you.





	Sleep is for The Weak (Escargot x Reader)

The sun's rays peeked through the curtains. The warmth hit the sensitive, pale skin of Escargot, who was fast asleep.   
Escargot suffered from narcolepsy, a condition that caused him to get terribly and unreasonably tired.   
He rolled over hugging his pillow tightly, his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh, morning already?"

He groggily sat up, stretching his arms  with a yawn. He eyes the calendar that was pinned to the wall, squinting a bit. Suddenly he jumped up, taking the calendar off the wall.

"It's... Valentine's Day?"

He frowned, feeling a certain sadness within him. Sure, it was Valentine's Day, but what did it matter if all he was going to do was sleep? No, he wasn't going to have that. Not today, today was going to be about the person he loved most, you. 

"I can't let this condition screw this day up. I'm gonna do something for her, we're gonna spend proper time together...but how? Coffee works...but only for a good hour..."

With a troubled look he made his way downstairs. 

"Ah! Good morning, Escargot!"

Tiramisu called out to the sleepy food soul. She took notice of his melancholy look and frowned. 

"Oh dear, what's wrong? You have a long face."

Escargot sat down at the table, lying his head in his arms. 

"Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day? Why ever would that make you sad?"

"I can't stay awake...I want to spend time with our Master today, do something special. But how can I do that if I sleep?"

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Sadness turned to irritation as he pinched his wrist, groaning.

"Ugh...stay awake, damn it..."

Tiramisu felt horribly for Escargot. What could she do? What advice could she possibly offer? Wait...she had an idea.

"Escargot, I'm not sure what it will do...but I've heard that there's this special drink that the humans use."

This caught his attention. He lifted his head curiously.

"I don't know what they call it. But whenever they need to stay extra alert, they drink it. It gives them so much energy that some humans bounce off the wall."

This was it! This was what he needed! He got up from his chair, looking at Tiramisu with determination.

"I'm gonna find this drink. I'm gonna make this day special for her, even if it kills me."

-Small time skip-

"An energy drink, boy. That's what you're looking for. I do have em."

"Really? I need one, please, sir."

Escargot was practically begging the shopkeeper. He looked desperate, but for Escargot...this was desperation. He paid for the drink and sat outside of the shop. He looked at the can in his hand and nodded.

"This is it...this...is gonna keep me awake."

With a pop, the can was opened. He could hear the loud fizzing and smell a strong, sweet fragrance. He brought the drink to his lips, letting the liquid slide down his throat. The flavor was refreshing, he rather enjoyed it. 

"Wow, this stuff is tasty."

He continued to drink until the can was empty. Now that he had drunk the special drink, he was ready.   
Escargot found himself going into different shops, buying items for your special day. The best part was...he was awake!  
This was the first time he felt truly alive. He no longer looked sluggish and wore a bright smile. 

-Later that day-

Escargot made his way downstairs, knowing that by now you were done for the day. He crept quietly as he saw your back turned, wiping down a table. You felt arms wrapping around you. A familiar touch, you turned your head to see Escargot.

"Escargot! You.... you're...awake?"

Escargot nodded and smiled, giving you a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah. Today...is Valentine's Day. You've had a busy day and so...why don't we spend some time together? If..you...want...that is."

He blushed. Being intimate with you was still new to him. Especially since he wasn't awake half the time to enjoy it. 

"I'd be happy to."

You responded happily. Escargot took your hand and led you upstairs to his room. Escargot's determination to spend time with you made you feel a little shy. This was the most active you'd ever seen him. As you entered the room, he closed the door.

"Sit down. I have some stuff for you."

Escargot chimed as he dug around in his closet. He pulled out three different bags, placing them beside you. 

"I...hope it isn't too much, I kinda went crazy."

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. You took the purple bag, inside was your favorite chocolates. Wait, he knew that? The blue bag had a cute bunny plush, the third and final bag, the red one...this one had a card and a pendant. The card read....

"Love of my life,

You make time meaningless. In fact, you make everything else feel meaningless because the only thing that matters is you. You have brought so much light into my life. Thank you for everything you have done for me 

Love,

Escargot "

You were totally shocked. He did all of this for you? You felt your eyes watering a bit. Escargot slid beside you, taking out the pendant.

"Let me put this on you..."

He moved your hair to the side, putting the pendant around your neck. Once finished, he looked over you, blushing.

"It's really cute on you. Y-youre cute...and um..."

He took your hand into his. His hand was warm and kind of sweaty. Was he nervous?

"I...I...love you a lot. I'm..sorry I sleep all the time. I feel really bad. S-so...today I had something called an energy drink. It's...kept me up all day."

"You...but, why?"

Escargot looked into your eyes.

"Because, you're important to me. I wanted to be able to share some time with you that didn't involve crashing on you. I'd feel like a jerk if we didn't spend tonight together."

"Escargot...that's...so sweet. I don't know what to say."

Escargot inched closer to you, keeping his eyes on you.

"Don't say anything..."

As he leaned closer, his lips met yours. This would count as an actual date first time kiss for him, he loved it. His heart was on fire, he was excited to be able to share this moment with you. His hand still held yours, tightening his grip as he deepened the kiss.   
Once he pulled away, he looked away shyly. 

"That was...wow .."

You put your hand to your lips, surprised at what had happened. Sure, the two of you fell asleep together from time to time, but you never fully enjoyed a kiss like this. 

"Are you alright, Escargot?"

You tilted your head, looking over at him. He was running his fingertips over his lips repeatedly.

"Your lips are really soft...you taste good, too. I've never felt like this before. So alive, so warm...my heart is pounding."

You laid your head on his shoulder. His arm slipped around you. 

"It was nice, huh? Thank you, Escargot...for all of this. You didn't have to...but I'm grateful."

Escargot dug his face into your hair, kissing your head. Your scent was mesmerizing. 

"I love you."

He whispered out, holding you close. 

"Let's....enjoy the rest of tonight....together..."

You blushed, looking up to him. He pecked your lips and smiled.

"I want to do all the things that lovers do...I want to give you that, prove that I'm a worthy boyfriend."

"You already are, Escargot. You don't have to change at all. I love you all the same, but...I'd like it very much....to experience these things with you..."

The night pressed on, you and Escargot were lost in one another. You enjoyed each other's company, sharing intimate moments, and eventually falling asleep together. As you were asleep, you could hear a whisper...

"I love you, so much..."

-END-

(I've never written Escargot stuff before, I hope he was in character enough. )


End file.
